Four Years
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan is a single dad, after his boyfriend leaves him during his pregnancy. Dan is alone with his son for four years before he finally meets Phil and they become friends. Dan hasn't dated in four years and is afraid that Phil will judge him for being a carrier.


Four years. That's how long it's been since Dan Howell had been on his own, raising the child that he had given birth to. Four years since his boyfriend of two years left him.

Dan didn't know how he made it... but he did. The past four years have been the roughest he's ever been through. The hardest part was being a single parent, with no help.

Dan had always known that he was a Carrier, ever since he was a teenager. His mother sat him down and talked to him about it. This was good news for Dan, seeing as he was gay. But, Dan was only 20 when he found out that he was pregnant. It was totally unexpected. Dan was scared at first, but he had plenty of time to think about it... and he wanted the baby.

Dan's boyfriend had promised multiple times that he would be there for him and that he wouldn't leave him no matter how hard it got. Two months into the pregnancy, his boyfriend cheated on him and left him for someone else. Someone who wasn't pregnant.

Dan sat in his room and cried for days after the break up. Dan didn't want to raise this child on his own but he had no choice. Dan had never really had a good relationship with his parent's, so they definitely weren't going to help him. Dan was all on his own.

Nine months after that; Dan gave birth to a little boy. Dan had fallen in love with him the second he was placed into his arms. He had named him Christopher Ian Howell. Dan loved being a parent to his little boy, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish Jackson, his ex-boyfriend, was still there with him. He knew things would be much better. Being a single parent was hard and it took a lot of time out of his life. He never got to go out and meet new people and be dating. He had to stay home and take care of his kid.

"Christopher, hurry up and put your shoes on! We have to leave now!" Dan yelled as he walked out of the living room. He looked over and smiled when he saw his son running out of his own bedroom. Luckily Dan lived in a big enough apartment for the two of them, as he worked at BBC studio which paid well. It wasn't much, but Dan definitely called it home.

Christopher had just turned five a few weeks ago. Dan didn't want to send him to school so early, he thought that Christopher should wait but Christopher wanted to go to school and he wanted to 'meet the other kids'. He wanted to have friends, which Dan understood.

"I'm ready daddy!" Christopher said as he ran up to Dan.

Dan smiled proudly at him. He bent down and then he gently picked him up. "You got your back pack for school?" He asked as he looked over at Christopher.

"I'm wearing it!" Christopher told him, giggling as he did so.

"How on Earth are you so awake at this time?" Dan asked. He chuckled and then he made his way out the door and started heading for Christopher's school, which wasn't that far so Dan and Christopher walked to school every morning. It helped them bond together.

About 10 minutes later; they finaly made it to Christopher's school. Dan had just gotten to his classroom. Dan put Christopher down on the ground. He looked down at him.

"Have a good day at school, okay?" Dan told him.

"Okay daddy," Christopher said. He looked up at Dan and smiled.

Dan chuckled and kissed Christopher's forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Bye daddy!" Christopher said. He turned around and then he ran into the classroom. Dan sighed as he stood back up. He turned around and then he walked out of the school.

Dan immediately went to the town's coffee shop, like he did every morning after he dropped off Christopher at school. This was pretty much the only time that he had to himself, so he definitely didn't spend his mornings and afternoons cooped inside the tiny apartment.

Dan walked into the coffee shop. He smiled as soon as he walked in. He loved the nice smell whenever he walked in. It was always peaceful and calm in the coffee shop, which was another reason why he loved coming to the coffee shop everyday.

"Good morning," Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the voice. He looked over and walked over to the counter, where the same man, who must have been only a few years older than Dan, who always got his order was. "The usual?" The man asked as he looked up.

"Yes, please. Could I get a begal to go as well?" Dan asked politely.

"Of course you may," the man said. He turned around and started working on the coffee, as Dan pulled out the change for his order. Dan didn't even have to wait to hear the order. He always got the same thing every time he came, which is why the man already knew his order.

Dan waited a few minutes before his order was finally done.

"Can I ask what your name is?" The man asked as he took the change from Dan.

Dan looked up at him, a little surprised. They never had a real conversation before. Dan just came into the shop, got his coffee and sat at the tables for about 15 minutes before he left. "Oh, um... well, my name is Dan. Kind of boring, I know," Dan finally said.

The man shook his head. "It's not as boring as Phil," he said.

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "I think you look like a Phil," he said.

"Thanks, I quite prefer Phil over Philip," 'Phil' said.

"Same. I mean... my full name is Daniel but I don't really like it," Dan told him.

"I think Dan suits you more better," Phil said, smiling.

Dan blushed and looked down at his hands for a quick second before he looked up at Phil again.

"Do you think we could hang out sometime? Maybe, outside the coffee shop?" Phil asked.

"R-Really? You would want to hang out with me?" Dan asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, you come here everyday and you seem like a cool guy," Phil said.

"Oh, I"m defintiely not a cool guy. I'm the nerdiest person ever," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Looks like we already have a lot in common," Phil said.

Dan smiled. "Oh, do you want my number? Maybe we could text later or something," Dan said as he pulled out his phone, while Phil did the same thing.

"Yeah. I'm free pretty much everyday. I only work in the mornings and I have the weekends off," Phil said as he handed Dan his phone. Dan also handed his phone to Dan.

"Wow, that must be nice," Dan said as he took Phil's phone.

"Do you work?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Kind of. I have a job but I also have a little boy at home which is practically a full time job," Dan told him as he punched in his phone number into Phil's phone.

"Wow. I had no idea you had a son," Phil said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. A little toddler. He just turned five a couple weeks ago," Dan said as he handed Phil is phone back and took his own phone back. He looked up at Phil. "It might be hard but I'm sure I can find someone to watch Christopher so we can hang out one day."

"That would be awesome. I'm looking forward to it," Phil said.

Dan gave him one last smile before he turned around and walked over to the usual table that he sat at, still a little shocked at what had just happened. Dan hadn't had a real friend since his high school days, which was quite a long time ago. Sure, Dan talked to the people he worked with at the BBC studio, but they weren't really friends. Dan hoped that he would be able to start a friendship with Phil. Phil seemed nice and seemed like someone he could trust.

Three weeks later; Dan and Phil have started hanging out. They were growing closer to each other and have definitely bonded. They had quite a lot in common. They loved the same bands and TV shows and movies. They could spend hours talking to each other about every and nothing. It also helped that Christopher really liked Phil. Phil had been a lot of help with Dan and was spenting a lot of time with him and Christopher at their apartment. Dan absolutely loved having Phil around the apartment, it made things so much more easier than they had been before.

Phil had started developing a little crush on Dan after they began spending time together. He knew it was too soon but he didn't want to wait any longer to ask him out.

It was currently a Saturday evening when Dan and Phil had been sitting next to each other, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dan had learned that it was Phil's favorite show. Dan hadn't seen it before so Phil was pretty much forcing him to watch it with him. Dan didn't complain though, it just meant that he could spend even more time with Phil.

"So, I have something to ask you..." Phil said as he looked over at Dan, who was curled up next to him in a blanket. Dan had just put Christopher in for bed, so they were finally alone.

"Oh really?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"How would you feel if I asked you out on a date?" Phil asked.

"A date?" Dan asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I never even told you I was gay..."

"I just assumed. Well, I hoped you were actually," Phil said.

"A date then?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil again.

"Yes. I want to take you out on a date. We've spent a lot of time together and I know we're not dating or anything but maybe... you know, we could," Phil said.

Dan couldn't help but blush. "I haven't been on a date in years," he said.

"Chris keeps you busy, huh?" Phil asked. He chuckled.

"Oh, he's a handful," Dan said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"So? What do you say? Will you go on a date with me?" Phil asked.

"Sure," Dan said. "It better be romantic. And I want roses," he joked.

Phil laughed. "Anything else you want, love?" He asked.

"You better be dressed in a suit," Dan said, giggling.

"I don't have a suit," Phil said. He sighed.

"Oh? Well, I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear," Dan said.

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer, smiling when Dan rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil quickly learned that Dan loved to cuddle, so this wasn't the first time they cuddled together. Dan loved cuddling with Phil.

Two days later; Dan and Phil were on their date. Luckily Dan had talked to his mom and was able to get her to watch Christopher for the night while they were out. Dan was more close with his mom than he was with his dad, which he was thankful for.

Dan was extremely nervous about going on a date with Phil. He hadn't dated in nearly four years, not since his last boyfriend broke up with him. Dan was still hurt from that, even though he had moved on. Dan was nervous about dating again. There was so many things that Phil didn't know about him and he was afraid of Phil judging him. Dan absolutely loved and adored and he didn't want anything to ruin their friendship.

Dan still hadn't told Phil that he was a Carrier and that he had given birth to Christopher. That was the only thing that he was worried about. He had no idea what he was going to do.

"So, what are you going to get?" Phil asked as he opened his menu. He and Dan were at one of the fancy restaurants in their town. There weren't many fancy restaurants but Phil wanted this date with Dan to go well and he hoped that they would be boyfriend's by the end of the night.

Phil frowned when Dan didn't answer him. He looked up and bit his lip as he stared at Dan, and could tell that something was bothering him. Dan was usually never this quite.

"Bear?" Phil asked. Phil found out that Dan's family had used to call him 'Bear' when he was little and Phil liked it, so sometimes he called him Bear when he felt like it. Dan liked it.

"Huh?" Dan asked. He looked up at Phil, blinking a few times.

"Are you alright? You're being really quiet, which isn't like you," Phil said.

"I-I..." Dan began to say. He took a deep breath. All he could think about was the fact that he was hiding so many things from Phil and he felt terrible about it. He was just so scared of being judged by Phil, he didn't know if he would be able to handle dating him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what it is," Phil said.

"Phil, I..." Dan began to say. He shook his head. "I like you a lot, Phil. I've never had a friend like you before and I love having you around. But, there's just so much you don't know about me. I'm sorry, but, I don't think I can do this," Dan said. He stood up and then he quickly ran out of the restaurant without saying another word to Phil.

Phil sat there in shock for a few seconds before he stood up as well, quickly leaving money behind to pay for their order. Phil also ran out of the restaurant. He followed Dan and finally caught up with him. He grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him back. "Dan, stop..."

"Phil, please let me go," Dan begged as his eyes began to water up.

"Please. Talk to me. I hate seeing you so upset like this," Phil said.

"I don't want to talk. Just let me go," Dan snapped. He gasped when Phil pushed him against the wall and held him in place so that he couldn't leave. "Let me go!" Dan yelled, trying his absolute best to not let any tears pour out of his eyes.

"I want you to talk to me. What did you mean when you said there was a lot more that I didn't know about you? Bad things? Good things?" Phil asked calmly.

"D-Depends on how you look at it," Dan mumbled.

"Oh God, please don't cry. I just want to talk to you," Phil assured him.

"You know I'm gay, Phil. I've only ever had one other boyfriend in my life and he left me four years a-ago when he f-found out that I was pregnant with his son. I-I'm a Carrier," Dan said.

Phil gasped with shock and he immediately let go of Dan. "You're a Carrier?" He asked.

Dan slowly nodded before he looked up at Phil again. "Do you hate me?" He asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me? Dan, I think that's amazing!" Phil yelled.

Dan stared at him with shock, that was not the answer he had expected. "What?" He asked.

Phil let out a laugh. "I've always loved Carrier's. I'm jealous of them. They can have their own babies while us normal gays have to adopt someone else's baby," he said.

"Well, now you know the truth," Dan said. He quickly whipped away the tears from his cheeks.

"I don't hate you, Dan. I think it's wonderful that you're a Carrier. Wait, does this mean that you gave birth to Christopher?" Phil asked, biting his lip slightly.

"Yes. He's mine. He's my little boy," Dan whispered.

Phil then wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him without even thinking.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds before he finally kissed Phil back.

Dan and Phil stood there for what felt like ages, just kissing each other, before Phil finally pulled apart from Dan. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, about being a Carrier and everything." Phil said.

"No, thank you. Thank you for not judging me." Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil, smiling.

Dan couldn't believe what had just happened. Phil accepted him for he was, he was even happy that Dan was a Carrier and that he was able to give birth to children.

Dan was happy, and he was going to be even happier spending his life with Phil.


End file.
